Explode! Takigakure's Profound Genin!
"Alright listen up you chumps, as of today you are all ." States the proctor standing at the front of the room facing twenty-one young genin excited to figure out where the shinobi road would lead them next. The group of twenty-one all begin to scream, and yell, each on their own to make something else. "Shut up!" The proctors yells outs to the children. "Er em, as I was saying, you are all as of today genin...when I call you name, please report to the designated area." At the Takikage's residence, the Takikage say there facing a man, he stood directly infront of him. "I want you to watch over "her" and whatever team she is placed on. I could easily use someone else to hold her, but you are the only one fitting for the position of holding down a extra of the case may be." The man infront of him bows, "Yes my Lord." "First up, is team one..." The proctor went over the two of the teams, already placing six members on a team, and then he got to team three. "Team three will consist of....Saiken Kazami, Shin Okasu, and Amaya. Please report to room 103, and wait for your sensei there." Amaya was first to stand from her seat, and as she did each and every other student in the room looked at her, and when she looked at them, they all got quiet. She walked out of the room, heading to the classroom first. On her way out, everyone in the room cheered for her, and she smiled as they did. And Then There Were Three "Room 102...103 here it is." Amaya states opening the room door, and the room was completely empty...there was not a single soul..even that of at least a rodent. Their sensei wasn't even in the room at the time, so she sat in a seat very close to the window. "I guess I'll wait for the others." "I have no idea who the other two people are." Shin says to himself as he gets up to head to the room where the proctor assigned him to. He could see the door had been open because it was not shut all the way, with his hands in his pocket, his used his foot to open the door and saw Amaya sitting there. "Yo." Shin says simply as he then walks up to the top of the room where the last row of seats were and sits there. "I'm going to be straight up, the only reason why I'm not sitting by you is because I have not a clue who you are, as a matter of fact this is my first time seeing you and hearing your name. Same goes for our other team mate." Shin says as he slouches back in his seat with his hands still in his pocket. A hand pushed the door open with enough force to break it, and a gust of wind was blown at the others. Saiken, with a large grin on his face, presented himself dramatically. "Here I am! The one and only..Saiken Kazami! Yeah, that's right, a Kazami! A descendant of the infamous Uchiha clan! So, If you two happen to need help, Don't bother to--" '' he stopped after noticing the looks he was given. Although he didn't care, he didn't want to come off as odd, he guessed it was too late. '' "Ah, forget it--You two aren't worth training.." '' he added and gave a loud chuckle, it was obvious he was feeling himself. Always trying to be more unique than everyone else, he decided not to sit down at all and instead observed the other Genin. They both looked equally strong but he didn't want to admit that. Amaya looked throughout the classroom, and after the loud absorb Saiken she couldn't bear to hear anything else. "Nii-San hadn't told me there was going to be a loud mouth around here." She states taking in a deep sigh, as she made her attention attract to the Shin. In her eyes, he was handsome, and upon so she blushed. "I'm Amaya..." She states, as her voice gets a little lower, then finds it's way climbing back up that ladder of normal. "So now what do we do wait on our-" Amaya was cut off by a man that seemed to be sitting on the window ledge of the room. The man was astounding, making even Shin look like nothing. His hair was white, a feature, Amaya always sought out in a man...and to top it off...She knew him? "Raido-sama!" She shouts standing to her feet. "Amaya..and you must be Saiken of the Noble Kazami...and you Shin." He states observing all three genin. Well, I'm your Jōnin-sensei. How about we start with basic introductions, and I'll be an example. My name is Raido Namikaze, my interest are writing enka, and my dislikes are anyone who's slow. My goal, is to simply be the best, that the Takikage see's me fit to be." Raido Sighes, "Your turn." He states pointing at Shin. "He really is loud." Shin says agreeing with Amaya, "Hey what was your name, uhh Sake I think of the Kamikazi Clan. Could you not be loud, your going to blow up my ear drums? I really don't like loud people." Shin says in obvious irritation of Saiken. When their sensei arrived and introduced himself, Shin already had things in his mind about him. Being that he was up front with everything, when Raido asked about Shin he replies. "I'm Shin Okasu, I am interested in adventures, a trait of my clan. Unlike you Raido sensei I like people who take their time, I'm guessing that you are fast. I also like sleep; I don't like the loud mouth over there." Shin says pointing at Saiken. "Amaya seems very cool, and I like her already because we agree that Sake is a loud mouth. That was probably a long introduction to myself, but I am also an up front person, I don't hold anything back that is on my mind." Shin says ''"Uh" Saiken was shocked and kind of hurt that the other genin already found him annoying. His grin shifted into a frown and he rubbed his arm before speaking. "I'm Saiken Kazami, I really hate dull people, like Shino over there..I'm interested in training, eating and fighting, hehe. And I like people who can always make a situation fun! So, please make your battles interesting..I'm not too sure of Amaya yet, I can already feel that she's annoyed by me.." he glanced over to her. He toughened up and went back to his chipper self. "And don't go easy on me, I like it rough!" He smiled but then noticed how dirty it sounded, creating a large blush on his face. Amaya chuckled a bit, and she then looked at Saiken, who seemed to attempt to "calm down". She then stared at Raido. "You know me Raido-sama, I'm Amaya, little sister of the Takikage. I like Art, because Art is a collection! I don't like loud people, and I tend to hate when others slow me down." Amaya stares throughout the room. "And one day, the Seven-Tails and I will become the best of friends ever!" She states pointing to her stomach. Amaya say back down, and looked throughout the room again. "I see you are all interesting in you own way. But now, since we have done the formalities, let's say we begin out first mission." Raido begins to head to the door, walking out signaling the other three to follow behind him. As the group exited the academy, the continued through the forest, and within moments found themselves at a place the genin had no information on, but it was known as Training Grounds 72. First Test! Grab the bells! Raido cracked his neck, and from his waist he pulled three bells out, and held them. "Here is your first test, this test is off your very own skill. You must all manage, some how, to grab one if these three bells. You have until dawn, to get a bell. Those who come up empty handed, will fail, and be sent back into the academy, no questions asked." Raido looks up at the sky, his white hair followed behind, and within a moment, he states "Go!" Vanishing from sight of the three genin. "It's simple, I'll take all three of them down one, by one." Upon arriving on the training grounds and giving the objective, Shin took initiative, "He's much faster than us all most likely, so we shouldn't split up because I will surely catch us off guard; not to mention he can probably run circles around us. Sake, the Kamikazi Clan are lineage of the Uchiha right? So you all should have the Sharingan right, if you have it you should activate it to follow his movements. Amaya I really don't know that much about you or you skills, but you know Raido sensei so you should know his fighting patterns and movements. And I can feel wind drafts, changes in wind movement and other things. We are all need to be able to track him first before we even dare try and touch those bells." Shin says as he starts to look around and get a sense of the wind movements. "We should get back to back so we can have a good field of view." Saiken was amazed at how quickly his sensei disappeared into thin air, but he wasn't going to let him get away so easily. "Chakra Sensing Technique!" Saiken announced as he felt the chakra all around him. Then, he felt a powerful chakra, and immediately recognized it as Raido's. With one swift motion, he threw a large Fuma Shuriken at the trees where the sensei hid, knowing it would lure him out. Amaya, pulled out a scroll from her tool pouch, and laid it out directly infront of her. She reached into her hair, pulling out what appeared to be a ink pin. She drew on the scroll, and after a few seconds, had a full drawn blue Jay on it. "Super Beast Imitating Drawing." She states, and suddenly the drawing from the paper became real, soaring its way into the sky. "I'll use the bird as a look out from above." "So, this must be what Shingi taught her, in replacement." Raido stooped his heads in the trees, and within a few seconds, noticed a shuriken, about to meet his face. "I swear, this is the dumbest..." Raido states, once again removing himself from view, making the shuriken hit the trees, traveling as if nothing was there. "I won't need suppression..." He states, mocking the group. Knowing exactly who stood as shinobi and who stood as...whatever they called themselves. He held his hand out, and from it, he shot out a basic stream of water. This water while basic, would still have the ability to wash the group away. "Gale Style!" Shin says as he get in the path of the stream of water and blows it away with a gust of strong wind that cut through the water and barreled towards Raido. Shin also threw three kunai, two from the side that had paper bombs attacked to them, and one from under Raido. The kunai would ride the wind to increase speed, but Shin also knew that what he did was too simple to even phase Raido. Saiken was getting angry by this point. "You must be scared! Come on out and do something!" he yelled to wherever Raido was hiding, he then began his next jutsu. "Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan!" he said, the burning orb now created. He dashed towards the trees before jumping up and launching the flaming rasengan into the leaves. the leaves burned and faded and Raido's hiding spot began to be revealed. "Got cha!" "He decided to jump out first eh?" Raido states, began leaning back in a few trees watching as the Rasengan got in closer. Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, with those quick hand signs, Raido placed his hands near his mouth, "water Style: Water Trumpet!" He shouts, as a stream of water jet out towards Saiken. Saiken would easily be caught, as with the Rasengan, and being in the air, he had the disadvantage. The water collided against Saiken, and father pushing him out of Raido's sight. "That was almost too easy." Raido states, before looking up, and noticing a bird flying over him. "Damn, I played too much with this dummy." Raido states, making his ey through the trees. Amaya looks at Saiken, "That idiot!" She states, after looking back up to see her bird flying in a circle. She grabbed ahold of Shin's collar, "I found him Shin-San!" Pulling Shin along, the two jumped from tree to tree, and within a few moments, she was able to see Raido. "Got cha!" She states op lacing her two hands near each other. Between them lightning emerged, and and in a second, the lightning shot at Raido. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dispatch!" Raido looks back, and as he did faced the techniques having no where to go. The Saiken that got hit was merely a shadow clone, and now that Raido was cornered, This was his chance to get a bell. ''I'm gonna' do it!" he said to himself, but he thought about this. He didn't want anyone to have to go back to the academy just because of his recklessness..... he was stuck, although his ego is too big for his head, he would have to work with them. He ran over to Amaya and Shin and prepared his jutsu. "I never thought that I'd say something so stupid..but we have to finish this together..I even have a plan, we'll all perform our jutsus together!.." he suggested as he gathered up chakra to perform chidori To ensure that Raido didn't go anywhere, Shin sets up gale style winds around Raido to contain him. Anything that touched the winds were sliced to pieces; he also left enough room for the Lightning Dispatch to get to Raido as well, this ensured an impossible escape. "No where to go." Shin says to himself. "That Saiken kid, can preform the shadow clone technique?" Raido thought, when suddenly he could feel an electrical spark behind him. Looking back, he found himself facing a lightning dispatch, and was surrounded by a deep wind. As they got in, each technique, his eyes grew large, and his feet began to spark in electricity. The techniques clashed, and a explosion found itself erupting the area. As Shin would probably think, Raido was caught. However, as the dust cleared, Raido was no where to be found. "When did he?" Amaya states thinking back to how Raido could have possibly evaded such a technique. She began to think a bit more, and she began to get a clear view. "The damn flash step!" She states, pulling out another scroll, she then drew a large crow on it, and when she finished if jumped from the scroll. "Shin, you continue to pursue him on foot." She states jumping on the crow, and later taking off. "That was close..." Raido states, making a hand seal, and creating two clones. From his hip, he pulled off two bells giving one to each clone. "Alright so we'll face them one on one. I'll take Amaya myself. Break." He states as each clone took off in a direction of Saiken and Shin, Raido going to meet Amaya himself. Shin vs Raido Raido traveled for a few minutes, and within time, he finally met Shin. Looking him in the eye, he took a deep breath. "You're the cool kid aren't you? So cool, that you don't even know it. You're from the Okasu Clan, who specialize in the Gale Release, a very advanced form of wind. Raido chuckled, he pointed his finger at Shin, and twirled it. Within a moment, lightning began to travel from his finger, heading directly towards Shin. Shin replies to Raido saying, "I don't think I'm cool, I just like to voice my opinions. And I see you know a little about me." As the lightning came towards him, Shin blows a stream of gale winds at the lightning, dispersing it and then barreling towards Raido. Ducking first, placing his hand on the ground, and pushing up, Raido sprung into the air, just avoiding the winds. While in the air, Raido, began to plot, easily coming up with a plan. By inhaling, he kneading chakra into his stomach, and when he exhaled, he shot a gust of violent wind. These winds would engulf Shin, and spin him around like a vortex. Saiken vs Raido "Saiken Kazami, eh? You're from the Kazami, whom possess the same bloodline trait as the Uchiha." Raido states, getting closer to Saiken, "you use the Fire Release?" Raido began to inhale, and when he exhaled, he shot a jet stream of water towards Saiken, the speed was fast enough to catch even someone who had a thirty second head start. "Yeah, a Kazami! So don't think you can---Ah!" he screamed and dodged out of the way, It barely missed him. "Alright..you obviously don't know who you're dealing with!" he said, two clones appearing on the sides of him. The three of them ran towards the sensei, in hopes of overwhelming him. The two clones both used flaming rasengans and pushed Raido far back. Saiken, being in the middle, also launched a flaming rasengan with more power, so that when he thought it was over, another one would be coming his way. As that jutsu was launched, he waited and prepared his next attack. Raido went low, using his left hand to push off the ground, springing into the air, avoiding both clones. Turning around in the air, he held his hands out shooting a stream of lightning towards their backs. Easily hitting the one direction clones. Still in the air, Raido channeled lighting chakra to his feet, taking a step, vanishing from his former location, and appearing right infront of the loud mouth. No chance for let up, Raido grabbed the boys neck, bringing his high into the air, then slamming him into the ground. "Agh!" he yelled in pain as the force of the slam was felt all throughout his body. Saiken could barely move as the grip on his neck as tight. "Is this your way of teaching me..how to be strong? C-cause if so..you're doing it WRONG!" Saiken yelled as he kicked Raido off of him. "This is my MURDER COMBO!" he said as he punched Raido so fast that it'd be hard to see even for him. He punched and kicked him numerous times and finished the combo with an uppercut. Raido took the first punch, it wasn't too fast. He just allowed it to land, I mean after all...Saiken was a genin. After the first punch, Raido began to calculate all of Saiken's movements. And just as the next punch would come, Raido would flip backwards, landing and staying on his hands. Closing in on Saiken, he began to preform a numerous amount of kicks, aiming for the top of Saiken's head. This style was the Capoeira, one of great unpredictability. Especially for one of Saiken's abilities, even his level of his clan's Sharingan wouldn't keep up. These kicks had the capability to kick through walls, and would over time exhaust Saiken, Further knocking him out. Saiken quickly hopped backwards, one kick grazed his forehead. "Y' know what? I was thinking about this battle..and realized that you're just a clone, you're not the real sensei. The look in your eyes..it doesn't match Raido-sensei's! So..I came to a conclusion: If I'm gonna' lose, I'm gonna' lose to the real Raido, not a fake!" he yelled to the clone before closing his eyes. "...Sharingan!" he said, opening his eyes to reveal his clan's dojutsu. "I'm gonna' kick your butt!" he yelled before disappearing and reappearing in front of the clone, delivering a powerful punch. Two clones instantly appeared behind him and kicked the clone in the chest at the same time. He quickly punched Raido in the gut, and then in his face. While the clone was stunned, he summoned eight clones. they all took turns hitting him as Saiken watched, this would without a doubt end the clone. Once they were all done, they dispersed and Saiken was there to finish him. "Powerful Mega Punch!" he exclaimed before delivering a devastating blow that knocked the clone all the way back. Amaya vs Raido